


A Delicious Encounter (DreamNotFound)

by TraitorousKuna



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Relationship, Disaster gay, Gay Character, George is colorblind, M/M, No Love Triangle, Romance, Yaoi, actually very allergic to love triangles, dream team, dreamnotfound, i hate love triangles, no beta we die like men, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraitorousKuna/pseuds/TraitorousKuna
Summary: Started as a game set up by Wilbur, Dream and George started hanging out.Dream doesn't really care what happens as long as he gets to kill time.But what does George want?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	A Delicious Encounter (DreamNotFound)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly prefer not shipping real people.  
> But here I am.

“You know what you’re doing right?”

“Of course I do, Dream.” Wilbur assures as he guides them through the dark corridor of the empty school building. 

“How much farther?” Dream asks after they circle the premise a couple of times.

“5 minutes?” Wilbur replies.

“That’s what you said 20 minutes ago!”

“Haha. It's a large campus.” Wilbur laughed then abruptly stopped and looked around. “Did I go the wrong way? Just kidding, don't look at me like that.”

…

“Anyway we’re here, pick a door and walk in with your blindfold on.” Wilbur explains. “You know the rules after that right?”

“Yeah.” He knows. About a week ago he got an invite to join this… ‘event’, Dream wouldn’t have come if Wilbur wasn't the one who sent it. “I’ll just go in and whoever I touch first, is the one I’ll go on a date with.”

"Yeah.” Wilbur nodded and started to leave. “Oh almost forgot, upon first contact you gotta french. Have fun.”

“What!” Dream exclaims and tries to get answers but Wilbur was already nowhere in sight.

He stared at the two doors, one green and one red. “Well I’m already here may as well get it over with.” 

He swears this is a set up, it’s obvious which door he’d choose. Anyone that’s ever spoken or seen him would know what color he’d choose.

“Here goes nothing.” He puts on his blindfold and pushes open the green door. As soon as he entered he noticed two things. It’s dark, and weirdly hot. Shouldn't the heat be off at this dead of night.

Let’s see… but I can’t. 

Left? Right? Walk straight? Hug the wall? Wait here like an idiot. 

Millions of thoughts run through his head as his feet take him around mindlessly. Until he felt a tug at his hoodie from behind. Dream abruptly turns towards the presence.

What? Does this count as being touched? It's not skin on skin contact so it shouldn’t count. 

The hand that tugged him earlier soon found his arm, and held him in place. Dream can feel the person holding him tremble slightly, and an air of shyness coming from them. 

Noticing that they stopped their movements he decides to make his. Let’s do this.

Dream dragged his free hand up the other’s arm until he found the nape of the neck to rest them on. He guided the other person’s arm to his shoulders before snaking his own arm around the other’s waist. He had a suspicion but now that they are in a closer embrace he can tell with full confidence the other party is male. Not that he really minds and the other party didn’t make any effort to deny him.

He can feel the other party also wrapping their arms around his waist as Dream gently caresses the nape and sliding them up towards the face.

Dream can feel their breath mixing together into the already hot air between them along with a distinct smell of cologne. A brand he’s unfamiliar with, yet he doesn’t find the scent distasteful. 

The presence in front of him reminds him of the beach. And with that thought he went in and connected their lips. At first Dream gently nipped at them before sticking his tongue out to lick the lower lips. The wet cavern parted slightly for him along with a small voice of consent that unknowingly flipped a switch in him. With his permission Dream deepens the kiss further, almost taking advantage of it with how far he’s going.

The kiss wasn’t sweet or gentle with passion at all, but not without any emotion. There was lust, wanting, and desire. A messy frenzy of crave, that burns at every touch making him hunger for more.

Finally pulling away for air, Dream licked his own lips, tasting away the remains of their kiss. 

When his rationality came back, he stepped back and pulled away his blindfold. Letting his eyes readjust itself, he can finally see who he was paired with. Faired skin and dark hair, he watched as they gasped desperately for air. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so rough with him, especially upon first meeting. 

Feeling guilty aside, he decides to remove the brunnet’s blindfold to get a better look at their face.

“It’s you.” Dream gasps, having some recognition of him. “You’re...” 

“The exchange student.” The other party rolled his eyes playfully. “Name’s George. Nice to meet you. Dream.”

**********************

“Yo, your drink.” Dream said handing him a Starbucks drink.

“You actually went and bought me overpriced coffee.” George gave him a look.

“I asked, if you wanted anything and you said ‘a drink’, so I got you a drink.” Dream shrugs in reply. “Also it’s a juice of some kind?”

“A what?” 

“I just pointed to a colorful poster.” Dream answers gesturing to an advertisement outside the shop.

George only giggles in response. “Is this how you treat all your dates?”

“Well usually they ask for something specific.”

That’s right, after their rather delicious first meeting, they agreed to keep the next weekend free for a ‘date’. Unfortunately that’s as far as they’ve gotten when a patrol officer was spotted and they had to get out of there.

They didn't even get a chance to exchange contacts.

“Oh so you chose George, why the hell didn't you get his contacts yourself?” Wilbur raised a brow when Dream casually brought it up the day after. “Was your smooch that hot?”

“... Just give it to me, I know you have it!” 

“Ooh, are you embarrassed? Was it that good?” Wilbur inquires with a smirk. “Hey Techno, you owe me 20 bucks!” Wilbur calls out to his friend earning a loud ‘heh?’ 

“Shut up and hand it over!”

Probably the most humiliating experience he’s ever faced after entering college, between asking for someone’s contacts like a schoolgirl, and two grown men laughing at him, there truly is nothing worse.

Anyway they didn’t plan at all for this weekend, and that is why they’re at a shopping mall at the food court in front of the drink stalls.

“So why were you at Wilbur’s dumb arrangement that day.” Dream asked, plotting himself in a seat across from him.

“He actually came up to me a week before and asked if I wanted to do something interesting. I just thought it’s be fun, something to talk about when I go back to England.” George shrugs.

“Going into a room and then making out blindfolded is your idea of fun.”

“To be fair I thought he was joking about that part.” George rolled his eyes. “He just asked me my preference and type and since I didn’t have any, I just said whatever.”

“That guy should be a professional scam artist.” Dream replies, taking a sip from his drink then gagged at the taste. “Ugh. How is it possible that it tastes sweet, sour, spicy and bitter at the same time!”

George laughed, musing over his suffering. “What about you?”

“What?”

“Why were you at the ‘dumb arrangement” George asks again adding air quotes.

“I went on a whim.” Dream shrugs. “Remind me to never trust Wilbur again.” He said, taking another sip only to gag again. “Ugh.”

“Why are you still drinking that?” 

Dream shook his head before chucking it into the nearest trash can. “So what do you want to do now?”

George inclined his head to think of something then quickly scanned Dream from head to toe. “Let’s go look at some shoes.” 

Dream gave him a funny look. “For you?”

George glanced at Dream’s worn out black nike before giving him a look. “Three guesses. Let’s go.” He said heading to the nearest Footlocker not even waiting for his date.

“Are my shoes that bad?” Dream mutters looking at his shoe then realized moments later that he was abandoned. 

*************

“Normally people don’t buy shoes for their date.” Dream said shopping bags in hand.

“Well, I don’t see the problem.” George shrugs.

“I heard it’s because your lover will use the shoes they received to run away from you.” He replies with a laugh.

“Well that depends, are we dating?” George inquires, raising an eyebrow.

Dream paused in his step, shocked by the question and hesitates. Perhaps he hesitated for too long before George turned around and just shook his head. “Forget it, forget it.”

At first Dream wanted to just laugh it off as a joke, after all this was nothing more than a game, set up by Wilbur to satisfy his twisted humor. Nothing serious dreams feel like worrying about. 

Today will end nicely to complete the challenge of the event. And they will part ways like none of this will happen. Or if they want to, they’ll con“You know what you’re doing right?”

“Of course I do, Dream,” Wilbur assures as he guides them through the dark corridor of the empty school building. 

“How much farther?” Dream asks after they circle the premise a couple of times.

“5 minutes?” Wilbur replies.

“That’s what you said 20 minutes ago!”

“Haha. It's a large campus.” Wilbur laughed then abruptly stopped and looked around. “Did I go the wrong way? Just kidding, don't look at me like that.”

…

“Anyway, we’re here, pick a door and walk in with your blindfold on,” Wilbur explains. “You know the rules after that right?”

“Yeah.” He knows. About a week ago he got an invite to join this… ‘event’, Dream wouldn’t have come if Wilbur wasn't the one who sent it. “I’ll just go in and whoever I touch first, is the one I’ll go on a date with.”

"Yeah.” Wilbur nodded and started to leave. “Oh almost forgot, upon first contact you gotta french. Have fun.”

“What!” Dream exclaims and tries to get answers but Wilbur was already nowhere in sight.

He stared at the two doors, one green and one red. “Well I’m already here may as well get it over with.” 

He swears this is a setup, it’s obvious which door he’d choose. Anyone that’s ever spoken or seen him would know what color he’d choose.

“Here goes nothing.” He puts on his blindfold and pushes open the green door. As soon as he entered he noticed two things. It’s dark and weirdly hot. Shouldn't the heat be off at this dead of night?

Let’s see… but I can’t. 

Left? Right? Walk straight? Hug the wall? Wait here like an idiot. 

Millions of thoughts run through his head as his feet take him around mindlessly. Until he felt a tug at his hoodie from behind. Dream abruptly turns towards the presence.

What? Does this count as being touched? It's not the skin on skin contact so it shouldn’t count. 

The hand that tugged him earlier soon found his arm and held him in place. Dream can feel the person holding him tremble slightly, and an air of shyness coming from them. 

Noticing that they stopped their movements he decides to make his. Let’s do this.

Dream dragged his free hand up the other’s arm until he found the nape of the neck to rest them on. He guided the other person’s arm to his shoulders before snaking his own arm around the other’s waist. He had a suspicion but now that they are in a closer embrace he can tell with full confidence the other party is male. Not that he really minds and the other party didn’t make any effort to deny him.

He can feel the other party also wrapping their arms around his waist as Dream gently caresses the nape and sliding them up towards the face.

Dream can feel their breath mixing together into the already hot air between them along with a distinct smell of cologne. A brand he’s unfamiliar with, yet he doesn’t find the scent distasteful. 

The presence in front of him reminds him of the beach. And with that thought, he went in and connected their lips. At first, Dream gently nipped at them before sticking his tongue out to lick the lower lips. The wet cavern parted slightly for him along with a small voice of consent that unknowingly flipped a switch in him. With his permission Dream deepens the kiss further, almost taking advantage of it with how far he’s going.

The kiss wasn’t sweet or gentle with passion at all, but not without any emotion. There was lust, wanting, and desire. A messy frenzy of crave, that burns at every touch making him hunger for more.

Finally pulling away for air, Dream licked his own lips, tasting away the remains of their kiss. 

When his rationality came back, he stepped back and pulled away his blindfold. Letting his eyes readjust itself, he can finally see who he was paired with. Faired skin and dark hair, he watched as they gasped desperately for air. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so rough with him, especially upon first meeting. 

Feeling guilty aside, he decides to remove the brunette's blindfold to get a better look at their face.

“It’s you.” Dream gasps, having some recognition of him. “You’re...” 

“The exchange student.” The other party rolled his eyes playfully. “Name’s George. Nice to meet you. Dream.”

**********************

“Yo, your drink.” Dream said handing him a Starbucks drink.

“You actually went and bought me overpriced coffee.” George gave him a look.

“I asked if you wanted anything and you said ‘a drink’, so I got you a drink.” Dream shrugs in reply. “Also it’s a juice of some kind.”

“A what?” 

“I pointed to a colorful poster.” Dream answers gesturing to an advertisement outside the shop.

George only giggles in response. “Is this how you treat all your dates?”

“Well, usually they ask for something specific.” Dream rolled his eyes.

That’s right, after their rather delicious first meeting, they agreed to keep the next weekend free for a ‘date’. Unfortunately, that’s as far as they’ve gotten when a patrol officer was spotted and they had to get out of there.

They didn't even get a chance to exchange contacts.

“Oh, so you chose George, why the hell didn't you get his contacts yourself?” Wilbur raised a brow when Dream casually brought it up the day after. “Was your smooch that hot?”

“... just give it to me, I know you have it!” 

“Ooh, are you embarrassed? Was it that good?” Wilbur inquires with a smirk. “Hey Techno, you now owe me 20 bucks!” Wilbur calls out to his friend earning a loud ‘heh?’ from across the hall. 

“Shut up and hand it over!”

Probably the most humiliating experience he’s ever faced after entering college, between asking for someone’s contacts like a schoolgirl, and two grown men pointing and laughing at him, there's truly is nothing worse.

Anyway, they didn’t plan at all for this weekend, and that is why they’re at a shopping mall at the food court in front of the drink stalls.

“So why were you at Wilbur’s dumb arrangement that day.” Dream asked, plotting himself in a seat across from him.

“He actually came up to me a week before and asked if I wanted to do something interesting. I thought it’d be fun, something to talk about when I go back to England.” George shrugs.

“Going into a room and then making out blindfolded is your idea of fun.”

“To be fair I thought he was joking about that part.” George rolled his eyes. “He just asked me my preference and type and since I didn’t have any, I just said whatever.”

“That guy should be a professional scam artist.” Dream replies, taking a sip from his drink then gagged at the taste. “Ugh. How is it possible that it tastes spicy, and bitter at the same time!”

George laughed, musing over his suffering. “What about you?”

“What?”

“Why were you at the ‘dumb arrangement,” George asks again adding air quotes.

“A whim.” Dream shrugs. “Remind me to never trust Wilbur again.” He said, taking another sip only to gag again. “Ugh.”

“Why are you still drinking that?” George laughs in the middle of sipping his drink, which did not end well for him. Coughing as the fruity concoction goes through the wrong pipe. 

Dream shook his head before chucking it into the nearest trash can. “So what do you want to do now?”

George inclined his head to think of something, then quickly scanned Dream from head to toe. “Let’s go look at some shoes.” 

Dream gave him a funny look. “For you?”

George glanced at Dream’s worn out black Nike before giving him a look. “Three guesses... Let’s go.” He said heading to the nearest Footlocker not even waiting for his date.

“Are my shoes that bad?” Dream mutters looking at his shoe then realized moments later that he was abandoned. 

*************

“Normally people don’t buy shoes for their date.” Dream said shopping bags in hand.

“Well, I don’t see the problem.” George shrugs.

“I heard it’s because your lover will use the shoes they received to run away from you.” He replies with a laugh.

“Well that depends, are we dating?” George inquires, raising an eyebrow.

Dream paused in his step, shocked by the question, and hesitates. Perhaps he hesitated for too long before George turned around and just shook his head. “Forget it, forget it.”

At first, Dream wanted to just laugh it off as a joke, after all this was nothing more than a game, set up by Wilbur to satisfy his twisted humor. Nothing serious dreams feel like worrying about. 

Today will end nicely to complete the challenge of the event. And they will part ways like none of this will happen. Or if they want to, they’ll continue to hang out.

So why is George looking at him like that?

******************

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far.


End file.
